


Just Us- from Adventures of Utopia

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: Adventures of Utopia [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Survival, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: Two characters from a D&D campaign I've started. These are the side stores of NPC characters when not around the OCs. Lesbian fan fiction.  Smut as you go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own personal work and I'm new to putting my work out for viewers. I hope to grow into a better writer and learn from this experience. Not for young readers.

I stand up drenched from the water in the well. I call out from below, knowing that my words are not heard. Deciding to look around in the dark, I try my best, feeling the walls around me. "Shitty ass luck," I grumble beneath my breath. Soon, I feel an opening in the wall, like the opening to a small tunnel. I frantically make my way forward hoping to find dry ground. It's cold and damp down here, but I curl up trying to hold in what body heat I have left, shivering violently.

Splash! My head jolts up, unsure how long I had been out. I hear more splashing and a voice that sounds a bit familiar. I hold my breath a moment before I call out. "Who's there?" I try to stand, but my legs are shaking too much. 

"Alice?!" The voice calls from the opening of the tunnel and the sounds of rushed footsteps soon after. I feel the woman's cold hands go around me and start to look over me. "You're very cold. Let me see what I can find." 

It takes a moment, but it starts to sink in, "Erika?" I say as I smile before feeling my eyes close again. When I wake up, I have no idea what time it is, but my stomach tells me it has been too long. My eyes open due to unwanted light dancing around the tunnel. It's a fire, I sit up quickly looking at my surroundings. 

"Hey it's okay, I found higher ground and moved you. Hungry?" Erika is talking to me but when she mentions food I look hopeful, and then I notice a giant rat over the fire. After a moment I say. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but bring on the meat" Erika laughs pushing her long black hair out of her way and taking a knife to cut into it. " How are you holding up?" I ask,knowing Erika is a vampire I can't imagine how hungry she is or how long she can go without. " I'm holding up. I took blood from the rat, not the finest, but enough to get us out of here. Now that you're, up we can make our way out by climbing." She smirks, her emerald colored eyes piercing right into me. I feel a shudder creep up my spine before I stand up following Erika out and into the tunnel. I feel us walking downward before I hear Erika. "Oh no, the tunnel is submerged. We can't make it out.... Must be a heavy storm that has set in." I feel an overwhelming dread wash over me. Erika must feel it cause she places a hand on my shoulder. She is my height so easy to rest against. She turns me around taking me back to our humble set-up. "What are we going to do?" I hear myself choke out. "We can't just sit here!" Erika looks at me with a weak look. " I will check the tunnels further down. Perhaps we can find another exit." My face goes into horror, "You can't just leave me behind. You're weak!" "Then come with me, My Lady." She says while holding a hand out to me. I take it feeling a slight blush after feeling my hand in hers.

We have been walking around forever, and I was about to complain when I seen Erika stumble and use the wall for leverage. "Erika!" I shout hearing my own echo as I grasp her under her arms to help hold her up. I know looking around won't help, I can't see much at all. Drip... Drip. Excitement hits me. I help Erika move down the tunnel till I find an opening in the side and a glow in a large room. I see a torch on the wall with flint nearby and I strike it. I place it back on the wall and manage to find old clothes and gowns to make a mat on the floor for Erika. " I'm becoming dangerous you should keep your distance" Erika says as she takes up on the floor. " As if I'd leave a nice room that was just found. And with light no less!" We both start to laugh before I look at her seriously. " We need to get you fed. And you're not going to say no," I say as I take and cut myself right above the collar bone. I ease myself down to her seeing her black eyes fill my with fear a moment before I feel her hand grab my arm and pull me closer. "Nnnn....ah!" I feel her fangs pinch into my neck before feeling nothing and then a heightened pleasure starts to wash over me. Erika has pushed me to the ground covering me completely. My need starts building up inside me as I push my hips up a little to meet some kind of feeling from her right before a panic sets over me and I become light-headed. "E-Erika!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"E-Erika!" My hands squeeze her shoulders as I scream. At that moment she lets go of me pushing herself away looking horrified. My breathing is labored, but the panic soon wears off. As I sit up Erika shifts to keep a distance between us. "Please don't... don't feel bad, I've known what you are. I gave myself to you, so please don't be upset."  
Erika's expression changes from hurt to shock. "How can you not be afraid? I almost lost control." She looks down hiding her emerald eyes.

"We are part of a team, after all!" I beam brightly and make myself sound cheery. "We should be working together right!?.... We won't survive if we don't.."  
Erika smiles softly and nods. "We have been at it for hours we should get some sleep."

I want to tell her about how my body reacted to her bite, but I'm afraid she would distance herself. So instead of talking, I pat the pallet that I'm on, for her to lay next to me. Erika moves swiftly, making no sound, and returns to my side.

It has been a little over a month since that moment. We've learned to work more as a team, but she has fed sparingly, and it's been two days since she has taken my blood. I don't like it but rats will not sustain her long. I decide to wait until we get to the open room before saying anything. "We haven't found another way out Erika... you need to feed before your hunger gets bad." I say insistingly.

Erika sighs "You are right." She shifts in place, a little uneasy.

"Here. Let's get comfortable" I grasp her hand to lay on the pallet, I know she won't if I show signs of any hesitation. I look into her eyes, and say the first thing that comes to mind, "Gods.. you're beautiful" I start to blush feeling heat rising to my face, a little shocked at what I said.

Erika looks at me with a frozen expression, filling with guilt soon afterwards. But before she can say anything, I lean in and kiss her. My hands go to her hair pulling her down onto me.

Erika moans out, her hands instinctively wrap around me, keeping us close. Her fangs grow during the kiss, breaking the skin on my lower lip. The blood fuels her further as she opens the robes that I'm wearing. As our skin touches, a mixture of hot and cold, run shivers up our bodies. My leg bends upwards, pressing it against her side, wanting all of me to touch her. This must be as intoxicating for Erika as it is for me. Erika bites down on my shoulder making me scream out ,it's not like anyone can hear us.

The sensation of Erika drinking from me builds a fire inside my tummy. Feeling the pleasure build is driving me crazy. "P-please.. I want more!" Erika chuckles as she runs her hand down below, feeling a hot sticky fluid as her fingers move in large circles over my entrance and clit. After a moment she slips inside curving her fingers to hit my g-spot. "Ahh! ... God's you feel amazing, ha ahh huff" I say as my body starts trembling, with every thrust of her hand I moan even louder. She lets go of her bite and starts to lick the spot she had bitten. I feel myself getting close and pull Erika in for a deep kiss. "Nnnn!!! Haaau!" Erika holds me tight watching me ride my orgasm before pulling her fingers out and licking them.

Before we can get comfortable a voice is heard that starts getting louder. "I heard the noise down here!" A man shouts.

End of ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

I frantically pull my robes together "I see a light!" The man calls out.

"This is good." Erika says looking towards the archway from the tunnel as if nothing happened.  
Myself on the other hand was a mess. I try to comb through my thick blond hair with my hands and rubbing the wrinkles from my robe.

Two men step through the entryway dripping wet, from the well no doubt. I notice right away they are members from Bast's coven. They both smile wide. "We found you! And your both still alive!"

Erika starts to move forward towards the man with silver hair. " Ravvin, do we have a way out?"

They both shake their head. "No." The man with silver white hair says. "The well is still flooded. Some of the ground nearby collapsed, making a current in the wells' water source. We were pulled under, 3 are dead. We somehow managed to get here. The storm has gotten worse."

I let out a sigh unaware that I was holding my breath. "So more waiting..." I tear up mainly for getting my hopes up, and then it hits me when I make eye contact with Erika. If we have to wait much longer... they will need to feed too.

Erika glances at me, then to them. "Do you happen to have any blood supply? If not this could be a serious problem"

The young elf states, "I've enough for the week and Ravvin found his sack of food as well. Surely by the end of the week the storm will have died down."

I'm to tired to deal with this. "Well, pull up floor 'cause I'm going to bed" I take Erika's hand, pulling her to the pallet. I know she is not resisting because I don't have to pull hard. Once I lay down, I pull her arm around me to spoon. We need to find a way out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

With Ravvin and Vince having brought some supply of blood, I have been more relaxed. We have cleared rubble the from another part of the tunnel, and believe you me, what a find. It was a library and many candles. "Finally some better lighting." I say, lighting the last candle. "What I wouldn't give for a tavern right now. Hot food and a strong drink."

Erika chuckles, taking a lantern and looking over the books, and then frowning. "Many of these are ruined due to water damage... I hope Edward's information isn't here, if it is, it could be lost."

"I will look over every book in this room. If I can find anything, we can take it. I'm not the head researcher for nothing." After that, I start my work getting lost in what I could read. Anything to take my mind off of our current situation, and my stomach.

Falling asleep at the desk too many times makes me lose track of days, and hours. The smell of the fire and cooked rat fills the air, and I move to the open room. "Hey guys..."

Ravvin looks at me, his eyes nearly black. And he fights to keep his head down covering his eyes with his silver hair.

I watch Vince, as he growls low in his chest, his elvish futures looking more like a cat's. I know he can't help it but I reach for the dagger Erika gave me, deciding to keep it close. I sit next to Erika and speak lowly. "Are they out of blood?!"

Erika looks at me and then nods. "It's best to keep your head low." She takes my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, before making me eat. As soon as I'm done, I go back to the library to study, and stay out of Vince and Ravvin's sight.

I had fallen asleep at the desk again, my head on top of an open book. I hear a loud thud that jolts me awake. I stand up and move looking to where I heard the sound. I pull my dagger out as I peek around the corner. They have Erika pinned down on the ground but she has her arms locked around Vince's neck. I want to scream for help but that would only get their attention. I take in a rigged breath and then Sprint forward casting a paralyze spell on both of them. However only Vince is effected. I throw my dagger hitting Ravvin square in the back.

Ravvin howls in pain, arching backwards off of Erika, and then twists around looking at me with hungry black eyes. He starts to lunge, but Erika grabs his leg yanking him down hard, face bouncing off the stone floor. Before I realize what had happened, Erika is snapping his neck and then ripping his heart from his chest, turning him to dust immediately. She turns and does the same to Vince. I'm mortified by the fact that she showed no remorse. She has black blood that's covering her right hand up to her forearm.

Erika does feed on me this night, but there is no passion. I start thinking perhaps she is sad, and can't show it. I sleep little and decide to go to the library and continue working. Going through the last stack of books finding nothing, I let out a sigh, and then start to cry over everything that has happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up, half in a daze, by Erick shaking me. Feeling a bit chilled, I take a moment to stretch. The cold starts to sink in afterwards, yup, I am definitely sick. I moan and lean against Erika's stomach. I start to shake uncontrollably, the cold sweat making it worse. 

"You're not well." Erika says, sounding concerned, as she picks me up. "I believe the storm has ended. I've been hearing them work near the well. The water from the end of the tunnel has started to recede."

Looking up at her, I can tell she is trying to find positive things to say. Erika takes me to the open room where there is a fire already going. She sets me down to get warm and I'm handed my water skin. I take a small drink then lay down on my side and curl up. "I just want to sleep..." I say as I drift off.

"Hold on Alice!" Erika hisses in a panic, as I'm being carried. I think I hear other voices but I'm not sure as I keep fading in and out. Who is it now that I'm hearing? Am I in a bed? I slowly open my eyes, still feeling very tired. I notice Bast and Erika are talking over my bed.

"You killed your brothers. I can't form the words to describe my hurt over this situation. I know you did what you had to do, I would have done the same if it meant protecting one of our researchers. I've talked to Edward and he is happy that Alice is back."

"I wish to stay with her until she wakes. There aren't any windows in here, so the chair will be just fine." Erika leans to her right and looks down at me. "She is awake!" She says with a shocked expression, and a split second later she's back to her hard glare.

I try to sit up and feel two hands placed firmly on my chest. They both are holding me down. "What is the..." My head starts to spin and I start to feel nauseous. Just like that, I pass out. 

Some time passes and I'm able to sit up. Bella, our local herbalist, is checking me over.

"Everything seems in order. Lucky you didn't die from food poisoning." She gives a pause hoping for me to say something. " Your blood levels were very low. Between the diet you had to keep, and not to mention living in dark damp conditions, was most likely how you got sick."

As Bella is talking, all I can think of is Erika, and how she is doing.

At that moment, Erika walks in, "Good, you're awake." She looks to Bella, who is already getting up and walking out the door. Erika walks over to my bed and looks deep into my eyes. I feel stunned, why can't I move? " I..." She places a hand under my jaw and forces me to look up as she speaks. "I need you." She moves in, claiming my lips as her own.

I need you? I play those words over and over in my head as my arms reach out and around her neck, pulling her into the bed with me. Erika breaks the kiss for a moment, letting me breathe. She starts kissing my neck, then down my stomach after she's pulled my tunic up. I can't seem to form words, I'm only able to moan out and arch my back into her kisses.

"E-Erika" I finally pleaded out running my fingers throughout her silky hair. I grip her hair, pulling her to me so I may kiss her.

Erika gives a smirk, then opens her mouth claiming my lips again. Her right hand goes between my legs making my breath hitch. She finishes undressing me with her free hand. She looks into my eyes, " I want you to be mine." she quickly kisses me with a growing hunger and enters me with 3 fingers. My body starts to shake and I moan into her kiss. Our bodies are a tangled with Erika keeping dominant over me by holding me down. I try to touch her, but she moves away just enough to shift her weight pinning me down more.

Her fingers bend hitting my spot repeatedly and I give out a muffled cry and start begging. "By the Gods Erika, Please! Bite me!" My arms are pinned down by her other hand, all I can do is feel and plead.

Erika's fangs grow and then all I feel is bliss as she bites me, my vaginal muscles spasm around her fingers. The wetness from her working me allow her to enter another finger. I can't help it anymore, each thrust of her hand makes me moan and I become very loud. My legs start shaking. "E-Erika" I say breathlessly. Before I can ask for more her small hand is inside, fisting me. My eyes roll in the back of my head. My whole body tightens as I start screaming her name over and over. My orgasm hits right after, locking my muscles up so I can't move, even once she releases me. She holds me to her laying beside me and I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
